Dream Roses
by Rose Blood
Summary: An on-going fic about Heero and Duo. Why is Duo so concerned about what Hee-chan says to him? Wait and see...*Warning* This will become a lemon in the future
1. Dreaming

Dream Roses  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Gundam Wing guys no matter how much I wish for them or put them on my Christmas list for Santa to bring. Damn.  
  
This will be a very sharp lemon in the future so bare with me here *no pun intented* But for now its just rated for language. Feel free to flame, but please be gentle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The soft powder pink sky had faded over the hours into a dazed electric blue. Fascinated by the beauty of the sky Duo dipped his head back into his temporary bedroom. He had been assured that the bare minuimum of time would be spent in that room and he would be moved on or picked up soon enough. The long haired pilot severely doubted that though, despite Trowa not being one to dance around a task it had been over a week even though his fellow pilots knew exactly where he was. A shadow of pain flashed through Duo's violet eyes and he clutched at his chest, more in annoyance than pain. Being laid up in a grotty, dismal apartment in the back streets of some colony somewhere or other must have been at the very bottom of his 'to-do' list. Right below hand over Deathscythe to OZ, yet strangely it came above seeing, speaking to or in any way being aware of Relena Peacecraft.  
  
The brunette sighed, it just wasn't like him to have been injured on a mission. Especially one so simple. All he had to do was break into a Mobile Suit base and destroy everything he found. A favourite mission objective. Only this time it had been different. Without any problems at all Shinigami had infiltrated the base and started destroying those infuriating Mobile Dolls five at a time. No, the problems had all started when Heero Yuy opened a communications link with him. Yuy had been sent on a similar mission, only to another base. All he had wanted to do was make sure Duo wasn't screwing up, which the violet eyed boy had wholeheartedly denied. Then something distracted the Wing pilot, something which sounded vaguely like 'Relena' had passed Heero's lips which made Duo pull a disgusted face at the link and switch off the link. Now this was the part Duo didn't understand. Instead of screaming his familiar battle cry and return to slicing and dicing all opposition the American had paused to collect his thoughts. Thoughts about what though? Sinking to the ancient army cot in the corner Duo puzzled over the events.  
  
"I have no reason to hate Relena," he spoke aloud. "And I had no reason to stop and nearly get myself killed after talking to the damned Perfect Soldier." The self proclaimed God of Death growled, it was all Heero's fault. How dare he accuse the Shinigami of screwing up! How dare he be so concerned with Relena! The braided boy bent backwards to lay on the stiff mattress. If it hadn't have been for Heero he would have noticed that MS sneak up behind him. If it hadn't have been for Heero he would have been able to react in time. If it hadn't have been for Heero I'm-so-perfect Yuy he wouldn't have been injured like this.  
  
"Well at least I managed to get outta there with my life and my sycthe." Duo chuckled to himself at his clever little rhyme and yawned. Luckily medication hadn't been all that hard to find and it slowly lulled him into a confused slumber.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You screwed up again Duo. The mission could have been handled by a child and you screwed up." The words of 01's pilot washed over the long haired teen like freezing water. Duo had been rescued from that Hell hole and was now comfortably settled at one of Quatre's many safe houses, wounds bandaged and bruises soothed. But now he had something worse to contend with. Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hey, its not like I failed or anything!" Duo protested. It was true to some extent at least, he had destroyed all the Mobile Dolls. Just not as effectively as he had hoped.  
  
"But you still managed to get yourself injured you stupid baka." Now usually that one insult would have fallen from Duo's mind like water off an MS view screen. But on this particular occasion...  
  
"Well excuse me Mr Perfect! It was all your fault anyway! If you hadn't have insulted me while I was working I would have..." Heero cut him off abruptly.  
  
"You shouldn't let your own feelings distract you on the battlefield. You're a useless pilot Duo. Everyone knows it. Its a wonder why you have even survived this long." Tears welled up in violet eyes and the American boy's bottom lip trembled.  
  
"How...how could you say that, Heero? I...I'm as much a part of this team as...as you are!" Duo sobbed uncontrollably as he heard the shorter haired pilot's last word. 'Useless.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sitting bolt upright in bed so suddenly made poor battered Duo scream in pain as one or two of his broken ribs made themselves known again. That was one hell of a nightmare, Duo mused with a casual smile. He was still stuck in the pokey, dirty apartment, waiting for his fellow pilots. Something lightly tickled his cheek and the smile was hastily replaced with a glare. The whole bed must be infested with lice or something! Urgh how disgusting! Duo scratched at his cheek with irritation, shocked at the dampness beneath his fingers. I bet something bit me! Geez I have to get out of here! Even the bedbugs are bloodsuckers! Duo whined pathetically and looked at his damp digits. But there was nothing there, no trace of crimson that he expected. A bewildered look passed over his child-like features as he flicked out a curious tongue to taste the 'nothing' on his fingertips. Salt? The brunette looked even more baffled as he considered the implications. So...I'm crying? Crying...because of that dream?! Duo shook his head in denial. There was no way that dream could have upset him! Not the God of Death himself. What did dream Heero's words matter to him?  
  
"Huh, like I would ever listen to what that bastard says about me!" Duo spat out venomously, clenching his fists angrily. But even with his self assurance the young boy could not stop tears of bitterness and hurt from rolling down his bruised cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Sorry about this chapter being so short. I will continue as soon as possible when I get a little inspiration. I promise Chapter 2 will be up real soon! ~*Rose Blood*~ 


	2. Relaxing

Dream Roses-chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Gundam pilots but one day I will clone them and own the clones mwahahahahaha...Err...yeah..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A faint chirping awoke the normally heavy sleeping Duo Maxwell. Silently cursing the interruption he sat up in bed, annoyed to find that it was still that hideously cramped army cot he had been confined to while he was waiting to be rescued. It had been Quatre that had told him to lay low after the mission, telling the agitated Duo to clean himself up as best as possible and relax while they set out on the recovery mission. Its was all right for Quatre, he had his safe houses and feather beds in every room. Not a one bedroomed smelly apartment where the only light came from a neon 'Girls Girls Girls' sign outside the only window and the bed felt like it was made of concrete. The injuries he had sustained had woken up with him and now sent an incessant throb of pain through the young boy's slender body. Duo had heard nothing from the blond Arabian since he reported his position to them over a week ago, and as far as he was concerned one hour was too long when spending it in this place.  
  
"When are they gonna come and get me already?!" One booted foot kicked at the floor with exasperation. "I could have flown home myself in Deathscythe by now!" He argued to the invisible Quatre by his side, even though he knew it was virtually impossible. It hadn't just been the pilot to get beaten up, and now Deathscythe lay battered in a warehouse just down the street like some sort of giant cod fish. If it hadn't have been for sheltering his beloved Gundam, Duo would probably have had more comfort for himself. All the money he had for emergencies was blown on that warehouse with a no- questions-asked approach. And that meant no spare cash for Duo's own luxuries. And since he wasn't known for his patient characteristics the American teen felt fairly sure he would be occupied by watching paint dry at this point in time. Or rather; violet eyes rested on the skirting boards, watching the paint peel off again.  
  
"It's all his fault I'm here," the young pilot muttered sadly. "All I'm-so- brilliant Yuy's fault...If it hadn't have been for him I would never have gotten distracted." He sat up a little further, one arm wrapped around his chest to try and ease the pain. "And another thing! I would never have been distracted if he hadn't noticed Relena! So it's all his fault! I can't believe he accused me of being useless! It was his fault! So up yours Yuy, it was your problem, not mine!" A final concluding nod of braided head emphasised his smug smile. That would teach Heero to call him useless. Feeling very proud of himself Duo didn't hear the door open, or hear the handgun hammer being cocked back.  
  
"Christ, Duo! I almost shot you!" Now that voice did disturb the braided pilot's self-satisfied reverie and made him swivel round with such force it felt like he had broken another rib. There, framed by the sunlight stood Master Quatre Winner himself, a 9mm pointed straight at 02 pilot's head.  
  
"What? Why? You knew I was here! What did you think? That I'd lied and led you into a trap or something?!" Even through his clothes he could feel his heart pounding. What the heck was Quatre thinking?!  
  
"Well you were making so much noise I thought you were being attacked or something. Forgive a guy for being concerned." Sliding the gun back into it's holster, the Sandrock pilot hurriedly moved to help his friend up. "What were you shouting about anyway? You could have been heard by anyone within a mile radius." Quatre joked, slinging one supporting arm around the American's waist.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing important," Duo half lied, leaning some of his weight on the blond. It was true he never told a lie, and it hadn't been a lie. Not a complete one anyway. After all, Heero wasn't important to him at all. Especially when he had been the cause of Duo's injuries. But some buzzing little voice in the back of his head told him differently.  
  
"I'm sorry about the wait and everything, but we couldn't go anywhere until Wing Zero was repaired," the shorter boy explained, steadying his fellow pilot as the braided teen decided to stop suddenly, staring at Quatre incredulously.  
  
"Wing Zero got damaged?" The American asked tentatively. "How?" The other boy's reply was a simple shrug, trying to guide his injured friend towards the door, but not having much luck.  
  
"Heero wouldn't say exactly. Just that he foolishly allowed himself to be distracted by someone." Quatre shrugged again, a little more keen on getting Duo out of death's cesspit and into the waiting car outside than answering questions. And at last it seemed that the hyperactive brunette was willing to co-operate. A little too willing as the Arabian found himself almost being dragged out of the room, not having a choice in the matter since Duo still had a firm hold of his shoulders.  
  
The car ride home proved uneventful which was lucky; OZ soldiers still hadn't realised that Gundam pilots didn't just travel around in Gundams so didn't have the intelligence to search any cars. With the blond in the driver's seat and the brunette languishing in the front passenger seat as though he were a beached whale, occasionally moving the favour of his arm from one arm rest to another and OZ soldier would have counted it as suspicious. If, of course, Quatre had not had the foresight to bring the car with blacked out windows. Beside him Deathscythe's pilot repeatedly whimpered and cast pleading looks in his direction like a lost little puppy to make Quatre drive faster. And though loathed to admit it the ploy worked and one Arabian foot pressed down harder on the accelerator. For some obscure reason that the blue eyed boy couldn't explain his fellow pilot had the makings of an insane grin on his face. It had been that way ever since the conversation about who would pick up Deathscythe and what happened at the base to cause such damage. With a proud smirk the violet eyed teen had replied it was Heero's fault and left it at that. And though Quatre tried his hardest to understand how Wing's pilot could have possibly have an effect on Duo's performance on the battlefield he just couldn't find a logical reason. But then again, when had Duo ever resorted to logic?  
  
It had taken longer than expected to return to the safe house, mainly because the violet eyed boy had kept complaining of travel sickness and ordered his driver to pull over on numerous occasions, though Quatre suspected that it was more to do with interesting flora and fauna that had been spotted along the roadside. He may have been a vicious Gundam pilot at times but from experience the blond knew Duo could be the gentlest of all five trained killers, often putting off some of the most important things to sit in the garden of one safe house or another. The American usually replied when questioned about his priorities that he barely had time to notice the simple, beautiful things in life in the occupation he held. And Quatre was inclined to agree with him. Unusual as it was to think of the brash American appreciating more than fighting and working to eliminate OZ's constricting hold over the colonies and Earth, he actually did have a sensitive side, more childlike than Heero, Trowa or Wufei who worked for the greater good and nothing else. But once the car finally pulled to a stop outside the pale brick mansion the braided boy got some much needed medical attention by all accounts and could be put to bed. As luck would have it the only bones broken were his ribs and they would heal up after the surgery Quatre's personal doctor performed. One sprained wrist and minor cuts ensured a week or two of comfort and pampering for the pilot of 02, much to the displeasure of the other four boys who knew all too well how much Duo would take advantage of being waited on hand and foot.  
  
How different the sky looked when viewing it from the safety of a warm bed, Duo reflected from beneath the covers of an overly sized four poster. Nothing but the best for poor injured little Duo, Quatre had stated warmly and Duo himself was only going to argue the point that he was by no means 'little' when stoic Trowa had appeared in the doorway. Knowing it would be pointless putting forward his argument now that the small blonde's lover had turned up, the long haired brunette resigned himself to letting that comment slip. Shortly after a chaste kiss and warm embrace the two had retreated from the room together, leaving Duo to brood over the colours forming by retreating sunlight. Instead of the previously seen blues and pinks, the landscape here was overshadowed by a vibrant orange, streaked here and there with waves of pale yellow. Lead grey clouds sparsely decorated the flaming atmosphere, brining with them the threat of rain later on in the night. But what did he care? He was leading the good life for a fortnight or so, along with his four friends who had been guaranteed a break from fighting since OZ was regrouping itself and carefully plotting it's next move, meaning the Gundam pilots would be inactive for at least five days. As per usual Heero and Wufei had protested, claiming it was better to strike while OZ was down and allow them an all out victory. But Trowa had soon pointed out that they couldn't strike if there was nothing to strike at, plus the break would be a welcome rest and relaxation time. A soft knock floated through the room, head so heavy with sleep the violet eyed boy could barely look up in the direction of the door. It had remained open since the departure of the tall brunette and his Arabian lover as Duo hadn't been bothered to shut it, and now, said brunette had returned, leaning against the door frame like he had never moved.  
  
"Hey Trowa! You seen Heero around, I thought he might have been courteous enough to come and see unfortunate injured little me wouldn't you say?" Chirpy voice rang through the peaceful evening air and made the tallest soldier wince from the pitch, but he put it down to not having heard from Duo for so long.  
  
"He's recovering from his own injuries Duo," Trowa stated simply, a little amused by the other boy's half stunned look.  
  
"So the Perfect Soldier bagged himself a few knocks to the head did he? Can't say I sympathise though, it's his own fault for paying too much attention to that Relena chick. You'd never see me getting distracted by a female that's for sure. I'm more of a professional than Heero, dedicated, you know? Did I tell you it was Heero's fault I'm in this condition? Yeah, his glaring face appeared on my monitor telling me not to screw up. Well the joke is on him now 'cos he was the one that screwed up, and all because he was too concerned about a girl." The shorter brunette's ramblings came to an end, punctuating his speech by throwing a purple eyed stare in Trowa's direction. Trowa, being the Silent Soldier, said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Sorry for taking so long with this part, it was kinda half hindered by personal problems if you get what I mean. Don't you just hate it when someone gives you writers block?! Chapter three coming up in a short while, and thanks for all my nice reviews. I shall reward you all with a little lemon as soon as I can.  
  
~*Rose Blood*~ 


End file.
